


The birthday wish

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, but I'm not, i'd say sorry, müllez, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their relationship, Mario had always been the responsible one but when Thomas has an unexpected wish for his birthday, can he resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit heavy stuff, so if that's not your piece of cake, don't read it.
> 
> It's un-betaed and also I did it in a bit of a rush, I wanted to upload it ASAP so I might have missed a few mistakes when I checked. Sorry for those!
> 
> Happy belated birthday to Thomas! ^^

"You're kidding, right?" Mario asked with an incredulous look.

"I'm not." Thomas stated stubbornly, looking uncharacteristically serious with a small, naughty smirk playing across his face.

"I'm not going to fucking handcuff you, no way." Mario shook his head, laughing as if Thomas had gone mad. Maybe he had.

"But it's my birthday." Thomas pouted. "You promised I could choose what we should do." He reasoned.

"Yeah, like whether we should see a movie or go to a restaurant."

"Oh, c'mon, you should be grateful, I'm saving you money here."

"As if it would be a problem." Mario snorted, knowing he sounded like a conceited rich asshole but it was still true. He could afford one or two fancy dinners with his boyfriend.

"I don't understand why you are so adamant." Thomas rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest, staring at Mario with narrowed eyes.

"Thomas, it's serious stuff, and I'm not an expert on bdsm. I don't wanna risk anything." Liar, you were only afraid you'd enjoy it way too much. Mario bit on his tongue to silence his annoying inner voice.

"It's not like I'm asking you to whip my ass or tie me to a bed and fuck me with a dildo." Thomas started off seriously but his mouth tugged into a cheeky smirk as he was speaking.

On the other hand, a bewildered "Thomas!" left Mario's lips. Okay, he had to admit even the thought made his jeans tight but fantasy and reality were two different things, right? Apparently, Thomas didn't know the difference.

Thomas gave him a knowing look. "I know you'd like it, I've read it in your diary."

What was Mario, a schoolgirl?! He looked at Thomas, shocked, confused, his mouth agape. "I don't even have a fucking diary what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You don't?" Thomas looked surprised for a second then shrugged, grinning. "It was worth a try though."

"You are unbelievable." Mario sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Please?" Thomas asked innocently while walking to stand behind the chair Mario was sitting on and placed his hands on his lover's shoulder, slowly massaging him. An appreciative hum left Mario's lips.

"You're not gonna bribe me." He stated firmly and even though he couldn't see he knew Thomas was grinning.

"I would never dream of it." Thomas replied, slowly working his way on Mario's tensed shoulder. He was frowning in suspicion for a few more minutes but then relaxed into Thomas' touch and he idiotically let his guard down. Thomas' hands on his shoulders and neck just felt too good to think and his hands fell to the side of the chair. Mario didn't see it coming until it was already too late.

Sly as a fox, Thomas moved his hands to massage Mario's upper then lower arm then grabbed hold of his wrists unexpectedly and before Mario could open his mouth his hands were cuffed behind the chair.

"Thomas!" Mario warned him sharply, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Please, don't tell me you didn't realize I had them already in my pocket." Thomas grinned, visibly pleased with himself as he walked to stand in front of Mario.

"Take it off!" Mario demanded, struggling to free his hands but it was useless.

"Only if you put them on me." Thomas grinned.

"I'm serious, Thomas, you're not gonna talk me into this." He had done enough stupid things because of Thomas already. Mario could see the sparkle Thomas' sky blue eyes at the challenge.

"We will see." Thomas smirked and walked closer to him, grabbed a fistful of Mario's hair and crashed their lips together. Mario wanted to resist, he really did, but the way Thomas kissed made funny things to him and he couldn't keep his mouth closed for more than two seconds, eagerly kissing back.

He groaned into Thomas' mouth as the younger climbed into his lap and rolled his hips teasingly. He could feel Thomas' satisfied smirk, the dirty bastard!

"Please?" Thomas entreated, pulling back just enough to whisper against his lips.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Nice try, but still no. Now let me go."

Thomas pouted, a playful glint burning in his eyes and he grinned. "Not until you agree."

Up till now Mario was sure Thomas would get tired of his resistance eventually but now he had doubts. He hated Thomas could do this to him. He hated himself even more for knowing he would give in, because Thomas was just so damn stubborn and desirable he could never deny anything to him.

A little play wouldn't hurt though, would it?

Now Thomas was kissing along his jawline and neck, pulling strangled cries from Mario who couldn't hold back the noises, it was useless to even try.

"Please?" Thomas whispered against his skin then sucked on it playfully, not hard enough to leave a mark. "Please, just once." He bit the skin gently then pulled back, kissing Mario again while wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his body against his. It fit perfectly. Mario moaned as he could feel Thomas' hardening manhood pressing into his stomach.

Mario wanted to wrap his arms around Thomas' lean but muscular form but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so and an annoyed sound left his mouth. He would make sure later Thomas knew this feeling, too.

"Why do I get the feeling you enjoy it too much?" Mario frowned, but now he was also grinning.

Thomas sent him a sheepish smirk. "Well, I always wanted to try this." He admitted, then before Mario could continue he took his shirt off and kissed him again hungrily. Mario involuntarily struggled against the handcuffs again, because if he had a hard time not to touch Thomas before, he was definitely suffering right now. He wanted to kiss every inch of that well-known body.

"You are so kinky." Mario mumbled between the kisses, making Thomas chuckle.

"Yeah." He admitted. "And you love it." He ran his hands down Mario's arms, grabbing his wrists gently. "Now handcuff me to the bed and fuck me." He ordered bluntly, making Mario's body to shiver in excitement. He was so screwed.

A loud 'click' and his hands were free. He immediately grabbed Thomas by his neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss, holding him firmly with one hand while the other travelled across his back, his blunt nails scratching the skin slightly.

Thomas yelped as he was suddenly lifted and carried into the bedroom, not really used to being manhandled like that but definitely liking it. He landed on the bed with Mario on top of him, still claiming his lips hungrily while moving his body against Thomas', drawing blissful sounds from him.

Thomas crawled further up on the bed, thanking god he chose a wrought iron bed years before – he knew it would come in handy one day, - and gestured Mario to handcuff him to one bar.

"I can't believe you always get what you want." Mario complained but did as Thomas wanted; earning a cheeky grin.

"It's because I'm irresistible."

Mario just rolled his eyes playfully at that because he couldn't deny the truth and instead, moved lower to unzip Thomas' jeans and then pulled them down along with the black boxers.

"It's payback time." Mario grinned at Thomas whose breath hitched but his eyes were burning with lust, telling Mario just how much he wanted this.

He took Thomas' hard cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently and causing Thomas to throw his head back, moaning in pure pleasure. Mario couldn't help smirking in satisfaction as he heard Thomas struggling against the handcuffs while he bobbed his head up and down.

"Holy fuck!" Thomas moaned, arching his back a bit to make Mario take him deeper but the older man pulled back teasingly. "Please, Mario, please!" Thomas panted, close to his orgasm but not there yet. However, Mario didn't want the fun end early so he pulled back completely, making Thomas whimper at the loss.

He sat back on his heels, taking his shirt off, enjoying the way Thomas was staring at him. He definitely liked the view and Mario liked to show off. He reached for the bedside table, making sure their naked chests would meet and took his time to find the condom and some lube. He knew it was driving Thomas crazy.

"Please." Thomas whined, pressing his hardness into Mario's thigh, rolling his hips in need. Mario had to admit his jeans were way to tight now and he wouldn't be able to tease Thomas much.

He tugged his jeans and boxers down just enough to get his erection out, giving it a few strokes before rolling the condom down on it, covering it with lube. Thomas was watching him with desire clouded eyes, lips parted a bit. Mario grabbed his thighs firmly, causing Thomas to moan in relief and placed his manhood at the entrance, thrusting in at a slow but steady pace.

"Oh, fuck, finally." Thomas moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Mario, urging him deeper because he could take it, he could take all of it, take everything Mario was willing to give. And oh, he was willing.

Mario gave Thomas a bit of time to adjust but then started moving, trying to set up an even pace as he was grabbing Thomas' hips tight. The sounds of skin-against-skin and shaky pants filled the room, mixed with the occasional clatter of handcuffs against iron bars, because Thomas was struggling against those things, desperate to grab Mario and cling onto him for dear life.

"Fuck, Mario, harder, I can take it, please, harder, I'm so close!" An obscene litany left Thomas' lips and Mario leant forward to silence him with a passionate kiss while slamming deeper in, hitting a certain spot which made Thomas see stars and cry into Mario's mouth. Mario grinned against his lips, aiming for that spot with each thrust, the sounds Thomas made drawing him closer to his orgasm. He could tell Thomas was close, really close, and he took mercy on him, slipping one hand between their bodies and stroking Thomas' leaking cock to bring him to completion.

It didn't take Thomas long to tense and cum into Mario's hand, back arched and toes curled, as he held onto the bars tightly, screaming Mario's name with tightly closed eyes. The view pushed Mario over the edge, too and he reached his orgasm with a few more deep thrusts, his body going numb before collapsing on Thomas, panting for air.

For a while, only their heavy breaths could be heard in the room until Thomas mumbled weakly "too heavy" and Mario pulled out of him and used a tissue to quickly wipe his hand clean then rolled to lie beside him, grinning.

Thomas grinned back, his expression content and almost sleepy. "You can take these things off." He moves his wrists a bit to make a point. Marion only gives him a naughty grin.

"You know, I'm thinking about the 'dildo thing' you told me earlier."

Thomas' eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "You wouldn't." He whispered, though he wasn't exactly sure. Mario could be unpredictable sometimes.

Mario raised an eyebrow, playfully. "Is it a challenge?"

"No, definitely not." Thomas was hurry to answer. Okay, the idea did cross his mind but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He was joking, not expecting Mario to really consider it. Mario broke into a huge smirk and Thomas knew he was joking.

"You had me for a second." He admitted, sighing in relief.

"Your face was priceless." Mario laughed then freed Thomas' hands. He stretched them a bit then wrapped his arms around Mario, snuggling to him. Mario kissed his temple, stroking his back affectionately.

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, I've read some complaints about the Müllez fandom not having a bday fic, so I took the liberty and wrote one. Please share your thoughts with me, and give me feedback, I love them, I live on them! ;)


End file.
